Archmage Arugal
Archmage Arugal is a former mage of Dalaran who lives within the ruins of Shadowfang Keep. Arugal was once a member of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. However after the Scourge destroyed Dalaran and many of the wizards died in battle and rose soon after, adding their former might to the growing Scourge, he fled to Shadowfang Keep which looms above Pyrewood Village. Frustrated by their lack of progress and against the advice of his peers Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble, Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. He still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus - and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Abilities *'Void Bolt' - Deals 300-500 shadow damage to single target. *'Teleport' - Teleports Arugal to a random spot in the room, and will then cast more Void Bolts to your group. *'Worgen' - Transforms a party member into a Worgen, making them lose control of their character and will attack the rest of the group. Strategy OPTION ONE: Archmage Arugal is the toughest boss from the low level instances. Wiping is a common sight due to his powerful spells and his random manner of casting Worgen on your party. The tank should either tank him up on his plateau or pull him down the stairs. If you have a warlock or a priest, using Drain Mana and Mana Burn to erase his mana pool is a possible strategy. Ranged DPS do wise in standing on the second floor, so that when Arugal teleports, he's still in sight. This battle requires that the healer has a lasting mana pool and that the tank has enough health, as he will most likely two-shot the casters and four-shot melee DPS. The match is close to impossible if the average level of your party is around 17-18. OPTION TWO: Theres no Tanking Involved, it just DPS the heck out of him, and whomever pulls aggro will run down or up the stairs to get out of Line of Sight to avoide his Voidbolt, if done right he will stop casting Voidbolt and run down until hes in LoS of the person and start casting again, at that time the person should run back up the stairs or to another part of the bottom to get out of LoS. Any member of the party should be good to take one or two hits, but if done right this takes a great deal of burden off the tank and healer. GOOD LUCK! Arugal's monologue to Deathstalker Vincent :"I have changed my mind loyal servants, you do not need to bring the prisoner all the way to my study, I will deal with him here and now. Vincent! You and your pathetic ilk will find no more success in routing my sons and I than those beggardly remnants of the Kirin Tor. If you will not serve my Master with your sword and knowledge of his enemies... Your moldering remains will serve ME as a testament to what happens when one is foolish enough to trespass in my domain!" Other quotes *"Who dares interfere with the Sons of Arugal?" -after killing Fenrus *Aggro: "You, too, shall serve!" *Player death: "Another falls!" *A player is transformed into a Worgen: "Release your rage!" Quests * Loot External links Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Shadowfang Keep mobs Category:Unique Voice